garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Third Penelope Episode
The Third Penelope Episode is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield and Penelope imagine what their lives would be like if they were married. Plot Garfield and Penelope are in Momma's Pizzeria, where Penelope is passing Garfield various meals, asking which ones Garfield wants to eat. He eagerly agrees for everything: lasagna, linguine and pizza. When Penny asks Garfield for marriage, he eagerly agrees at first, just because he heard "marinara" instead of "marriage". While Momma is cooking more meals for Garfield, he leaves the restaurant, excusing himself to have appointments and taking sandwiches. Penelope is amazed, how could Garfield agree for marriage and flee so quickly. Momma explains her, that "living with the man is like life with an elephant - fun, until you have to clean after it." Meanwhile, Garfield runs away home and builds a shelter from wooden planks around his bed, telling Odie to testify, that Garfield left and nobody knows where and for how long. Major Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat Minor Characters * Momma * Mrs. Pussycat * Feline preacher * Cats in church * Garfield and Penelope's offspring Trivia * Penelope has two different fur colors: in parts in the pizzeria and her live with Garfield, her fur is more gray; in Garfield's dream and the end of the episode, her fur tone changes into more beige. * This episode is a parody of having own family seen from both sides: Penelope imagines her home with patriarchal family system, where she does the whole chore and Garfield just sits in armchair and commands; while Garfield's dream shows reversed family system, where mother-in-law rules the male part of family using the regime of iron hand. * It turns out, that Penelope doesn't want to have family with Garfield at all, since their possible offspring (based on Nermal's appearance) would inherit appetite after their father. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-11-06-09h51m37s36.png|Garfield's favorite activity. vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h50m51s145.png|"Ya know, Penelope, I've never dreamed my girlfriend would live in Italian restaurant." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m00s224.png|"Would you like more garlic bread, Garfield ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m04s13.png|"Yes, absolutely !" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m10s65.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m14s107.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m18s150.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m26s226.png|"Would you like some more linguine ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m32s37.png|"How about some pizza ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m37s87.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m41s128.png|"Garfield..." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m46s181.png|"...I was thinking..." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m52s234.png|"... do you think we could get married someday ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h51m58s43.png|"Yes, positively." Penelope7.png Penelope5.png|"Ooh, we'll be together forever and ever !" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h52m12s171.png|"Forever and ever ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h52m17s232.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h52m24s40.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h52m27s79.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-17h52m34s135.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h19m33s167.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h19m37s251.png|"A husband to be !?" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h19m43s48.png|"WHAT AM I SAYING !?" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h19m48s102.png|"I thought she was saying "marinara" or something !" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h19m59s186.png|"Here you go, my little Pussycat." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h20m08s49.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h20m14s108.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h20m21s179.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h20m25s215.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h20m41s118.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h20m47s177.png Penelope6.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h20m57s21.png|"You do not understand men, is that it ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h21m01s65.png|She's as much intelligent as pretty. vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h21m07s125.png|"When you reach my age, you'll know that a man is like an elephant." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h21m16s213.png|"Fun, until you have to clean after it." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h21m27s64.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h21m32s120.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h21m40s205.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h21m49s26.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h21m58s120.png|"Garfield first says, that he's going to marry me..." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h22m04s180.png|"...then he runs off like that." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h22m08s226.png|"I don't know what to think." Vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h22m14s24.png|"Ahh, your heart line is very strong..." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h22m23s101.png|"...and it crosses the line of relationship..." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h22m27s151.png|"...right here." vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h22m33s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h22m37s253.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h22m40s35.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h22m56s188.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h23m02s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-14h47m48s47.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h23m07s42.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h23m19s168.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h23m26s231.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h23m36s78.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h23m44s153.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h23m53s251.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h24m00s65.png|"...And do you, Garfield... Garfield ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h24m07s129.png|"Has anyone seen the groom ?" vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h24m15s210.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h24m21s13.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h24m27s73.png vlcsnap-2014-11-07-18h24m38s183.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h04m03s209.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h04m14s57.png Penelope8.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h04m21s133.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h04m26s180.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h04m31s235.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h04m42s88.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h04m59s242.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h05m23s235.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h05m30s48.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h05m40s150.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h05m49s234.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h05m54s36.png vlcsnap-2014-11-12-18h06m02s107.png Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Penelope Episodes